Card Slash! huh? What!
by OtAkU4EvA
Summary: The tamers incur the wrath of their card game obsessed author and he decides to impose a horrible punishment on them... pls R&R, this is my first digimon fic so go easy on me!


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Tamers & Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters in them. Flames are welcome, it is good to know other's opinions and improve. If anything too vulgar for ff.net, please e-mail me at digi8teck@hotmail.com.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1 : What?! My cards?  
  
( A little Yugioh CCG knowledge is necessary in this fic )  
  
It was not a good day for the tamers. Takato had lost his nice pair of goggles that morning while Henry lost his D-ark and both he and terriermon were searching high and low for it. Ruki on the other hand had bigger problems, renamon's sudden appearance in her room cause her grandmother who was standing in the doorway to get a shock and had to be rushed to the hospital due to a heart attack.  
  
Tamers: Cut it out!! Get on with the fic, you &W@#?%!. Takato: Hey why did you mess up our lives?  
  
Henry: And by the way.. where did your demented mind keep my D-ark?!?  
  
Ruki: . You can touch anyone in this fic even me and renamon, but leave my parents and grandparents out of this! All: .. O.O..  
  
Ruki: ?.. *Blushes* .. What are you staring at? *angry tone with devil eyes* All others: Nothing. nothing .. heh..heh. look! The sky is so clear. Author: SILENCE ALL YOU!! Takato: And you are?  
  
Author: Who do you think you were complaining to? I am the author of this fic.. I rule supreme in this fic! Obey me!!  
  
Tamers : So you are the trouble maker! Get him! He made us suffer so much!!  
  
Author: *Snaps fingers, all activity stops* You dare to revolt against me? But well.. I think it was too harsh. Ill undo it but you must be punished for trying to revolt.. there!  
  
~ The World Around Them Spins ~  
  
The tamers awake in Takato's. They had spent the night there to celebrate the beginning of their school holidays. "Did I just have the weirdest dream! I had lost my goggles while You, Henry" "I couldn't find my D-ark! And Ruki's grandmother." "Shut up before I ruin this holiday for you.. with my fist." The trio sat on their sleeping bags and were all deep in thought. "So. It was a dream.. right?" Asked Takato aimlessly. "But for us all to have a dream at the same time and interact with each other. in a dream.. that is no dream." Replied Henry his voice sounding unusually serious. "And there was this. "all powerful being" guy. he sad we would be punished or something." remarked Henry "I wonder if anything will happen to us."  
  
All of a sudden a slight movement in the room caught their attention. "Renamon, what brings you here?" Asked Ruki in her usual cold, unfeeling voice. "There's been another wild one. it is right at the park." "! The park?! Gulimon!" ranted Takato. "He's keeping it at bay.. but I'm not sure for how long." replied Renamon. *The tamers move off and run towards the park as fast as they can, detouring to Henry's house to pick up a very.. umm..well decorated terriermon. Upon reaching the park, the first sight the tamers met with was Gulimon, lying on the ground in a crumpled bruised heap. ( PS. I made this up.. no offense ) "Sanganmon, an inanimate object pumpkin ultimate digimon, it's weapon, the piercing storm!" said Takato reading from his D-ark slowly. "No wonder Gulimon was beaten up so bad.. it's an ultimate." "Go renamon!" ordered Ruki. "Make me proud.. "she whispered under her breath.  
  
Although both renamon and gulimon were fighting at the same time, sanganmon was still too strong for them. "heh..heh, you foolish digimon.. you cant hurt me with your attacks!" laughed sanganmon as a diamond storm bounced off his back without a scratch. "You forced me to do this!" Screamed Ruki as she reached for her card case to take out the evolution card. " What the?!" The tamers responded at the same time. All their cards changed into black shimmering cards and then became a sort of playing card game. "What is this?!?" ranted Takato in frustration, unable to find his evolution card. Flipping one of the cards over, Henry read it out slowly, "Yu..gi..oh.. I wonder what that is.."  
  
~ The World Spins Again ~  
  
Takato: Isn't this the place where we met that guy in our dream?  
  
Henry: Now you mention it.. I think you are right! Author: Silence! This is your punishment.. from now on in this fic.. you shall play using Yugioh! Cards. You will have to find a way to use them during battle, now learn never to cross the Author who's writing your fic.  
  
Tamers: .. -_- .  
  
~ The World Spins Back Into Focus ~  
  
"Well. since this is all we have.. better make full use of it." Said Henry looking through his cards. "I think I just found a useful card!" Said Takato happily. Slashing it into his D-ark gulimon began to glow purple. "Umm.What's that card and what does it do?" Asked Ruki curiously who had no clue as to how using Yugioh cards would help in a digimon battle. Sanganmon seeing that gulimon wasn't paying attention attacked him, only to be bound by a an unseen force, under him, there glowed a hexagram on the ground. "I knew you would fall for it!" Said Takato happily. "That was the "Spell Binding Circle" AKA "The Hexagram Curse". Now you can't attack or defend!"  
  
Seeing her opportunity, renamon went on the offensive with physical attacks but instead found herself getting injured with every hit she made. Just then, a boy who was sitting in the tree watching the whole battle exclaimed, "You are just hurting yourself trying to attack a monster whose attack power is higher than yours, it is a basic Yugioh rule." He remarked with a grin. "Here let me!" he said. Looking renamon over he used a few cards to turn the tide. First he equipped renamon with a sword of deep seated and a beast fang which increased a beast type's attack. He finished of by using megamorph seeing how badly injured renamon was and doubled her attack power. A few minutes later, the battle was over with renamon being the victor. The sanganmon's data was corrupted and no digimon in the right frame of mind would try absorb it. The boy walked away after the battle leaving nothing but his footprints. As the tamers stared at the cads in their hands, they realised what great potential these cards held. And walked away back to their respective homes.  
  
* Few blocks away *  
  
"Those kids have a lot to learn don't they master?" said the boy who had now turned into an angel like being. "Yes they do my good and faithful servant. but they have yet to see what I have in store for them." Replied the figure who was standing in the shadows. " Unless the author has other plans. they will regret ever gaining the Yugioh cards.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
So you want me to continue? Please review!! I'm need to know what you readers what ok? Give me ideas.. I will continue based on the best ones I receive! (and no.. the two in the end are not Clow Reed and Yue, although no one should expect time to be. -_- ) Until then, R & R see you! 


End file.
